


Nowhere Else I'd Rather be

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know there’s nowhere else I’d rather be then here with you, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather be

Magnus lay on the bed, watching Alec as he moved around the room to get ready for a meeting at the institute. “Magnus, I can’t remember where I put my bow,” The shadowhunter said as he pulled he tried to pull on a leather jacket, only to figure out that it was too small to fit him.

Magnus let out a soft chuckle as Alec pulled the jacket off and grabbed the one that was actually his. “I put your bow and quiver in the closet near the door, dear,” He replied, sitting up as Alec sat down on the bed to tie on his boots. The comforter slid lower as he sat against the headboard, revealing more of his naked body. 

Alec paused and looked over at the warlock. He was free of makeup and glitter, his hair still a mess from sleeping. There were a few bite marks on his neck and chest where Alec had made them the previous night. He smiled at the other man and reached out to thread their fingers together.

Seeing Magnus like this was something Alec would never tire of, because this was a sight that only Alec was privileged to. With his other hand, he reached out and cupped Magnus’ cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss. “You know there’s nowhere else I’d rather be then here with you, right?” He whispered against the other’s lips. 

He could feel Magnus smiling. “You flatter me, darling.”

“I mean it,” Alec said, pulling back. “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus fell silent, a mix of emotions in his eyes. “You-you don’t have to say it back,” Alec said, suddenly feeling nervous. “I’ll understa-“

Magnus cut him off with a kiss. “I love you too, Alexander.” He smiled again, running his fingers through the shadowhunter’s hair. “You should go before I make you late.”

Alec crushed his lips against Magnus’. “Screw them.”

Magnus let out a loud laugh. “Oh Alexander. Go save the world, my darling. I’ll be here when you return.” He gave Alec another kiss. He reluctantly pulled back and opened a portal. “Now before you’re even later.”


End file.
